


Masterpiece

by Riki



Series: written with a kink prompt [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (good) crying during sex, Biting, Huge Dildos, Kink Discovery, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Yuuri made porn before and it's not a big deal, it's an awkward plot device and a background detail, mentions of other kinks, size kink (sort of not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riki/pseuds/Riki
Summary: Sex with Yuuri is the best he's ever had and Viktor is not foolish enough that he would complain about any aspect of it, but some of the things he wants are difficult to ask for. He turns to videos instead, and finds someone who looks strangely familiar.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: written with a kink prompt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655365
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Masterpiece was going to be the name of my wax play fic, but I switched because I wanted to give it the name I originally called this one. So if you were looking forward to my wax play fic and thought this was it: SORRY! I'll try to complete it soon!
> 
> This fic took practically no thought, it was thought up and written in one evening. I had fun, though.

Yuuri is so beautiful, lying on his stomach, sweaty and satisfied with Viktor's come leaking from his hole. Better than any fantasy, any dream. Anything, he's better than anything.

Viktor flops next to him, panting. He rubs a soothing hand over Yuuri's back and Yuuri sighs. He smiles, looking amused when Viktor's hand travels down to knead his buttcheek. This is Viktor's favorite part: His finger dips inside, feeling around the wet ring of muscle, and plunges in, careful to keep from overwhelming Yuuri. He's so loose after Viktor fucks him, there's no resistance at all. It's an easy glide in and out. Viktor imagines having that around his cock, imagines what it would take for Yuuri to be that loose for him to fuck into.

Yuuri's back arches, pushing his ass into Viktor's hand. He moans and settles down, letting Viktor's finger play and stroke him inside.

By the time Yuuri falls asleep, Viktor is aroused again. This is normal after he let himself have around his finger the feeling he wants around his cock, fueling his fantasies. Sex with Yuuri is the best he's ever had and Viktor is not foolish enough that he would complain about any aspect of it, but some of the things he wants are difficult to ask for.

It's fine. He doesn't need to act out every fantasy he has.

Viktor picks up his phone and looks up the specific brand of videos to match his current fixation: people fucking themselves on huge dildos. Some ride toys so big that a glance would have him assuming they're sitting on them. He scrolls through, looking for an image that will catch his eye. What he finds is gorgeous. The actor doesn't show his face, but his ass is beautiful and his thighs are so muscular they're— familiar?

Hand already palming his cock, Viktor stops. He knows that butt. He knows those thighs. Scrambling to capture the cord from the nightstand, he pulls his earphones to him and plugs them in, raising the volume as soon as the buds are in his ears.

Viktor jumps, sitting up. He knows those moans, too! Yuuri filmed himself?

"Vitya?" he hears a sleepy voice behind him. "Is everything—" Yuuri cuts off with a high noise and Viktor turns his head to see Yuuri struggling out of the sheets. He shrieks, "Where did you find that?"

Viktor drops the phone. "It's uploaded to—"

"Did anyone send you that? Did they recognize me? Who knows it's me? Viktor!!!"

"No one!" Viktor rushes to reassure, "It's—"

"Then why do you have it on?"

"Yuuri," he captures Yuuri's wrists, "breathe!"

"But—"

"I looked for huge toys," he admits. "I do it regularly. I just stumbled on yours this time."

Yuuri stops and blinks at him.

"I didn't look for you specifically. No one recognized you other than me, just now."

"Oh." Yuuri breathes in, then exhales slowly. "That's... That's fine then."

Viktor lets go of his wrists to stroke the backs of his hands gently. "Are you okay?"

"I think I need a moment before my heart rate is back to normal."

Viktor shakes his head. "I'm so sorry I woke you up like this."

"It's fine. You didn't mean to. I'm fine."

Viktor swallows. He looks at his phone. It'd be insensitive to ask Yuuri about this now, right? On the screen, Yuuri isn't struggling with the girth anymore. He's riding it smoothly, like it's nothing. The Yuuri in front of him makes a little noise and Viktor flips the phone over, not even taking the time to pause it.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, it's— I didn't expect you to see that."

Viktor nods. He didn't expect anything like this to even exist.

"You said... You looked for this?"

"Ah, yes." Viktor ducks his head. "I did, it's... a fascination."

"A kink."

"Yes."

Yuuri lies back down, laughing. Viktor is blushing a little, but Yuuri is blushing more, so it's fine. He smiles at Yuuri and receives a smile in return. Encouraged, he asks, "Do you... still have that toy?"

Yuuri's smile sharpens. "Sure. But I also have a bigger one."

Viktor has to close his eyes against the wave of heat conjured by that image.

"Do you want to watch?" Yuuri asks.

"God, yes, but..."

"What?"

Viktor opens his eyes to see Yuuri's reaction. "Can I use it on you?"

Yuuri stares at him, wide-eyed, before he reaches out and pulls him in for a kiss. He wraps his arms around Viktor, keeping him close to kiss again and again. Viktor lies down near him and pulls Yuuri into his arms, kissing until Yuuri is panting against him and whispering a promise.

"Tomorrow."

Viktor knows his mind won't be functioning correctly for the entirety of that day.

The next evening, Yuuri comes into Viktor's room with a box that doesn't register as anything that could be sex-related, just from its size.

"This is actually worryingly big," Viktor jokes.

"I have more than one here," Yuuri says. "We'll need to work up to my biggest one. I haven't used them much since I've been having sex with you."

"Oh." Yuuri could have used toys, but he got all his satisfaction from sex with Viktor. "And here I was looking for videos online, and—"

"Vitya," Yuuri says, expression between confusion and amusement, "are you apologizing to me for looking at porn?"

Viktor laughs when he realizes that, yes, this is what he was doing. "That's silly of me."

"The only reason I didn't look at porn much is that it isn't as interesting to me as your photos."

Viktor smiles. "I can relate. Your video was the best I've seen."

Yuuri kisses him. "When we're done with this I'll show you where you can find the rest."

Viktor perks up. "There's more?"

Yuuri laughs sheepishly. "I needed money."

"And you like showing off."

"And that." Yuuri picks up a bottle of lube. "Should we start?"

"This is a lot of lube."

"We'll need it."

Yuuri lines up his toys by size for Viktor. The smallest one is around the same size as Viktor's cock, and Yuuri leaves it in the box. They spoke during the day and Viktor admitted he wants to fuck him first and last. He wants to feel the difference made by the toys.

So now Yuuri lies down on his back and opens his arms for Viktor.

It is awkward to have something so planned and calculated when they're used to sex being spontaneous. but Viktor spent the entire day buzzing with anticipation and he's dizzy with desire. He kisses Yuuri, and in the way they wrap around each other he thinks he feels an echo of his own impatience. He's immediately frustrated with their clothing, disrupting the kiss several times in his rush to remove them.

The excitement over tonight had Viktor dreaming about what he'll see next, what he'll feel after, about his fantasy being fulfilled. But when he finally sinks into Yuuri, he's reminded of how much he loves every aspect of this. The tight wet heat, the feeling of Yuuri's body against his. He bends to kiss Yuuri's neck, hears his sighs and the way they turn into moans when he grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Holding Yuuri close, Viktor isn't trying to extend this like he usually would, but he's savoring every moment and every thrust.

"No hurry anymore?" Yuuri says softly into his ear, in that confident drawl that says he knows Viktor finds him irresistible.

Viktor groans. "Why would I want to rush this?"

"To get to the main event?"

"You are the main event."

Yuuri laughs. "I love you."

His legs wrap around Viktor and pull him in faster than Viktor means to go. They both moan and Yuuri kisses him, muffling the sounds in each other's mouths. Viktor bucks into him again, feeling lightheaded when Yuuri bites his lips and licks them. He holds each of Viktor's lips between his teeth and runs his tongue along it before sucking it in. Viktor moans again and kisses him, rough and hungry, their lips rolling over each other, until Yuuri breaks the kiss to mouth at his neck.

Viktor whines, feeling strangely bereft. He tries to satisfy the need Yuuri lit up in him by grabbing Yuuri's butt in two hands and fucking into him, harsh and fast.

"Yes," Yuuri hisses, nails biting into the muscles of Viktor's back.

Viktor presses his mouth to Yuuri's shoulder, desperate for something as the heat builds, flooding him. Yuuri's rapid breaths in his ear make him feel like he's losing his mind.

"Bite," Yuuri urges. "Vitya. Vitya— Ah, Vitya, bite."

Viktor squeezes Yuuri's butt, crushing as he pulls it onto his cock, and bites hard into the meat of Yuuri's shoulder. Whatever noise he makes when he comes gets lost in Yuuri's surprised cry.

Viktor doesn't let go even when he's trying to catch his breath.

"Vitya," Yuuri soothes in a shaky voice and strokes Viktor's hair, "breathe."

The fingers combing through his hair help him relax, his muscles melting into the softness of the afterglow.

"There you go," Yuuri croons when Viktor finally releases his shoulder.

"You did it on purpose."

"Did what?" Yuuri says, barely pretending to sound innocent.

"You know what."

Yuuri laughs. "It was either that or coming before you can use the toys on me."

"You owe me kisses that don't stop in the middle."

Yuuri turns his face and kisses Viktor softly, drawing out every movement, licking into Viktor's mouth and filling his mind with white noise. The kiss dies down naturally, slowing to a stop when Viktor exhales.

"Better?"

"Mmm. I'll fall asleep."

"No, you won't. There's a line of dildos waiting to be used."

Viktor shivers, imagining Yuuri full of the huge purple toy resting on the other side of the bed. He forces himself up on weak arms. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the dildos."

Yuuri flips over, on hands and knees, and looks back to smile at him. Viktor takes a moment to smooth his hands over Yuuri's ass and down the backs of his thighs, a beautiful expanse of skin. With a feeling of deep gratitude he kisses it, almost chaste if not for the spot he's kissing.

The first of the toys is blue and barely thicker than Viktor's cock, compared to the others. Viktor pushes it in slowly, in gradual thrusts that go deeper each time, to get Yuuri used to the girth. His throat goes tight whenever he sees the glisten of his come on it, streaks of white mixing with the clear lube.

He keeps going until he can push in and out of Yuuri effortlessly. Until the noises from Yuuri's mouth aren't strained anymore. There's no need to play with the angle, the toy is thick enough to rub Yuuri's prostate with every pass it makes in him. Yuuri's moans are delicious.

"Next," Yuuri forces out.

"But—"

"Vitya, if you want to ever get to the purple one—"

He yelps when Viktor quickly pulls the toy out.

"You're right, sorry."

"Vitya— I swear, I—" he groans.

"Aren't you used to doing this?" Viktor asks as he sets the blue aside and picks the next, a pretty dildo with swirling shades of green. They have two bigger ones, but this toy is still larger than any Viktor used on himself. He waits for Yuuri's breath to even out.

"It's been a while," Yuuri reminds him. "And different when it's you."

Viktor kisses the side of Yuuri's hip. "Thank you for letting me do this."

"Hurry up. You acted so impatient before, what happened to that?"

Laughing, Viktor adds more lube and pushes the next toy in with the same deliberate care he did before. In and out, deeper and deeper, until it goes with same ease as fucking into Yuuri with his own cock. Then he stops, because Yuuri is right. He can lose himself to any stage of this, to the act of pleasuring Yuuri, but they have a purpose.

He pulls out the green and reaches for the next one. A colorful thing, mostly pink, that he remembers from the video he found. When he has it in his hand, he pauses.

"This is a bit of a jump in size, isn't it?"

"In."

"Yuuri—"

"In."

Viktor swears, a shudder running through him at Yuuri's urgent tone. He takes the lube, adding so much that it trickles down to Yuuri's balls and drips to the bed, and tries the same careful and measured way he did it before.

His hesitation shows in the slow progress he makes. With the toy in him but so shallow it's barely there, Yuuri sounds like he's being tortured.

Yuuri snaps. In a sharp motion he reaches a hand back, covering Viktor's over the base of the toy, and shoves it in hard, falling onto his elbow and crying out as it goes in.

Viktor's breath disappears in a rush. It's amazing that he didn't come right then. Yuuri's hand is gripping hard onto his as he holds the toy inside, against the resistance of his body trying to push it back out. Visible shivers wrack through him. Viktor can do nothing but stare.

Yuuri's hand is weak and trembling when he tries to pull out and push back in so Viktor helps, going with the guidance of Yuuri's hand and putting his strength behind it. Yuuri's voice is high and beautiful, his voice sounding out the same kind of moans Viktor heard through his earphones when he first recognized him. They're so much better in person. Unfiltered.

Yuuri's hand falls away and he leaves the work for Viktor, who takes his time with this one, marveling at the wonder of Yuuri's body.

He didn't think his fantasy, when brought to life, could have such beauty. But Yuuri has a talent for making dirty things beautiful. Bruised feet that Viktor wants to kiss. Glistening sweat that Viktor wants to lick. Like the drop that slides down Yuuri's back right now, from the curve of his raised ass and up his spine. Viktor fixates on it, watching its path until he bends to lick it, making Yuuri gasp.

"You're gorgeous," Viktor says.

Yuuri whines, pushing his ass into Viktor's hand.

Deciding the toy did its job, Viktor pulls the pink out of Yuuri's ass, watching the way his hole gaped and twitches. Viktor could probably fuck him right now and get the feeling he craves, but the thought of seeing him take the biggest one is too delicious to resist.

He pours more lube, wasteful amounts of it, both onto Yuuri and the purple monstrosity he's about to fit into him.

"Ready?"

"Hurry up."

Viktor chuckles at Yuuri's needy tone, but he feels the same. His heart is beating out of his chest as he positions the toy and pushes it in.

Viktor stares at the way his body stretches to accommodate the toy. With every millimeter Yuuri cries out, too loud for it to count as moans anymore. Even his breathing is loud, like he has to force every breath in and out or his lungs won't work.

Viktor again makes the mistake of trying to go easy and slow, and when Yuuri realizes it, he demands, "Do it! Vitya, more!"

Viktor swallows and, not giving himself time to think, shoves it in forcefully, like Yuuri did before.

Yuuri screams, writhing, clutching at the bedsheets like he's going to try and crawl away but then pushing into Viktor instead, sobbing when he manages to fit the toy a little deeper.

Viktor pulls the toy out and shoves it in again, punching another cry from Yuuri's throat. Yuuri collapses, his chest resting on the bed, his thighs barely keeping him up.

Wrapping an arm around Yuuri's waist, Viktor holds his hips higher. He pulls Yuuri onto the toy, watching as Yuuri jolts and gasps and trembles with every push of the toy inside. Yuuri starts swearing, a string of curses leaving his mouth, interrupted by "Yes" and "More" and "Please, Vitya, please." Even curses, in Yuuri's mouth, are beautiful.

It's obvious he's crying, but from this position Viktor can't see his tears. He hopes they'll keep streaming until he gets to fuck him again. At the very least, he'll be able to see Yuuri's red eyes and that calm smile he gives him after a good cry.

Yuuri's body moves like he's lost control of his limbs, twitching and thrashing, looking too weak to move until he jolts again. His upper back is red, a part of him Viktor never saw blushing before.

"Look at you," Viktor says, breathless. "Every time I think I know what beauty is, you prove me wrong."

Yuuri's voice sticks in his throat with a wet choking sound. Then he screams, stopping to breathe only to scream some more, as he comes apart under Viktor's hands.

Viktor manages to pull back and see the final spurts of Yuuri's come hitting the sheets where they're already wet with excess lube.

"Wow," he exhales.

Yuuri goes limp and Viktor lets his body melts into the messy sheets. He whimpers when the toy slides out and his spent cock hits the bed.

"Perfect, Yuuri," he mumbles and kisses his shoulder. "Just a bit more."

Viktor turns him over onto his back. The tears didn't leave clean tracks on Yuuri's face. His face is wet all around his eyes and cheeks. Viktor looks over and sees wet spots where his face was, probably from tears and spit.

"Such a lovely mess you made."

Yuuri coughs something that sounds vaguely like a laugh. Viktor smiles at him, at the way he struggles to keep his eyes open, and softly kisses his eyelids and his cheeks, right under his eyes.

"Do you think you can take me now?"

Yuuri tilts his face up for a kiss. Viktor gives him a soft peck, though it's not what either of them wants.

"That's not an answer, my love."

"Too careful, Vitya," Yuuri teases in a tired and raspy voice.

"Mmm, yes, I think you proved that you can take a lot, haven't you?"

Yuuri's weak arms circle Viktor's neck. There's still a slight tremble to them. Viktor's chest fills with adoration, so deep it's overwhelming.

"Okay," he says. "Okay."

He positions his cock in place and slides in. Yuuri is so wet, so loose, so different from what Viktor knows. The visions he just witnessed hit him all at once.

The easy glide inside is maddening. It's not enough, but knowing the reason for it, having seen how Yuuri got to it, having been the one to bring him here, it's also too much. He fucks in faster, rutting into Yuuri in quick, desperate thrusts.

Yuuri is panting, barely keeping up with the kisses Viktor is giving him. Viktor cups his face in both hands to help guide him. He's overstimulated and exhausted. They've put his body through so much, and now he's forcing it through more by letting Viktor fuck him without recovering himself. Viktor is so overcome with emotion he doesn't know what to do with it other than pour it into yet another kiss.

"I love you so much," He says when Yuuri stops him to breathe. "My Yuuri, my love, I adore you."

Yuuri can't fit a word between his gasps for breath, and the sight of him like this is enough to fuel countless new fantasies.

Viktor nuzzles into Yuuri's neck and starts sucking hickeys into his skin, hands sliding down from Yuuri's face to his neck, his shoulders, his chest. Viktor finds his nipples and lets two fingers slide over them, making Yuuri jolt and cry out. The movement makes Viktor moan with the unexpected push onto his cock, a disruption of his rhythm.

He hears a sob and looks up to see Yuuri started crying again.

"So good," Yuuri rasps. "Hurts so good."

Viktor wraps both arms around Yuuri's body, holding them tight together and making Yuuri gasp. He chases the sound, kissing hungrily, trying to taste the unique flavor of Yuuri's voice now his throat is sore.

He's close before he's ready for this to end, but he can't help it. Not with Yuuri in his arms, his powerful body reduced to a quivering mess, his desperate grip weak on Viktor's arms.

"You're perfect," he babbles into Yuuri's neck. "Perfect, Yuuri, you're— Ah, ah, I—"

He comes with his shout muffled into Yuuri's sweat-soaked skin.

He doesn't know how long it takes him to recover, but Yuuri can't comfort and soothe him this time. He's recovering too, little noises escaping him as he tries to regain his breath.

"I felt it," Yuuri says with his breathing still uneven, sounding awed.

"Wha...?"

"Your come. In me. So much lube. So wet. Still felt it."

Viktor swears. They can't go again, they can't, Yuuri can't say things like this right now. "Yuuri."

Yuuri laughs. Viktor pouts at him and rolls them over to the side. One of the dildos ends up stuck uncomfortably under him, and he has to reach down and move it away before he can cuddle Yuuri again.

Yuuri sighs and sinks into the embrace. "I'm glad I uploaded the videos."

Viktor snorts. "Me too, love. I can't wait to see the rest of them. Bath now?"

Yuuri hums, closing his eyes. "Soon."

"You'll soak in it," Viktor says, trying to make it sound tempting even though he's exhausted too. "I'll change the sheets and join you. Get some aloe to make up for how we tortured you."

"Not torture. Felt good."

"Mmm, I agree. The best."

Yuuri frowns a little. "I'll make it better."

"You were perfect."

"Still."

"Yuuuuuuri, I don't know if I can survive better than this."

"No choice."

Viktor laughs. "Wow. How did I smile before I had you?"

This makes Yuuri open his eyes. "You don't need me to smile."

Viktor kisses him. "Maybe not. But you do make it much easier."


End file.
